Lady Gale
by AquaBolt
Summary: Two years after Kel defeat the nothing man, King Jon has made an alliance that follows some conditions...
1. Default Chapter

Lady Gale.  
  
Chapter One: The New Girl.  
  
" Your Majesty, I must say, this deal you've made with these." began a noble " Celtics." King Jonathon Of Tortall supplied, feeling one of his council meeting headaches coming on. " Ah yes, Celtics, although we do get some benefits from this alliance, I'm afraid we got the short end of the deal. Having one of their knights to live here, really!" " And a girl at that!" Roared another noble. Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. The Celtics of Celta kept a long- standing tradition of allowing women to become knights. Jon had made an alliance with the Celtics, with an agreement that he would allow one of their lady knights to serve and live in his land. No need for a royal marriage or anything else, and Tortall would be allied with Celta and receive the benefits of the Celtics animal training, wisdom of immortals, their immortals for some reason never got locked in the Realm of the Gods so they had more first hand contact with immortals. And the Celtics also had talented mages, but they did magic in a practical sense. Magiks for making wood lighter for carrying, then making it heavier again and so on. Jon had thought the Gods were giving him a gift when the Celtic kings, the country was run by two kings, didn't want a royal marriage, just a home for their homeless knight. If only he had known.  
" Not only that, but her own people don't even believe that she's of noble blood!" Another noble roared. " I have been assured that she has under gone the test of nobility, and like the Chamber, it cannot be interfered with." Jonathan assured. " There is no way to prove that." Said yet another noble. " Your Majesty, may I make a suggestion?" came Lord Wyldon of Cavall spoke out. Jon looked on this hopefully. Lord Wyldon had taught the first known woman knight and seen first hand that women could fight, so, hopefully, he'll be encouraging the arrival and stay of this new lady knight. " Yes, Lord Wyldon?" " A month after her arrival, before her people leave for home, we will test this Celtic Knight in her knowledge. Tortallan laws and history, reading and writing, mathematics, sword fighting and anything else a knight of the realm needs to know. And, if she passes these tests, during mid winter, she can go into the Chamber of The Ordeal, just like all the other knights have done." Lord Wyldon suggested. Jon could have kissed Wyldon right there and then. He doubted that his nobles could argue this suggestion. " Are there objections to Lord Wyldon's suggestion?" Queen Thayet asked. The nobles were silent. " Then it's settled, Lady Gale of Celta will under go tests of Knighthood one month after her arrival and, if she passes her tests, Midwinter she will enter the Chamber of The Ordeal." Jon stated.  
  
***  
  
Keladry Of Mindelan looked onto the road coming to the castle. Under her calm face she was a bundle of excitement. Finally, another lady knight her own age! Well sort of, from what she heard the knight was a year younger then her, but that didn't matter.  
' It'll be wonderful to have someone my age and sex to talk to as a knight.' Kel thought to herself. Kel's mind went over the information she had learned about Gale of Celta earlier. Gale had been found, abandoned, by one of the Celtic nobles after a defending against a bandit raid. Since the noble had few children, all of them boys, he adopted young Gale. At the age of ten Gale under went a test of nobility, to see if she actually came from a noble bloodline. It proved she had noble blood and she began her training as a knight. The Celtic people, mostly the nobles, were not happy with this and demanded that Gale be removed from the Celtic court. As the Celtic kings were looking for a solution, King Jonathon suggested the alliance. Problem solved, for the Celtic kings, anyway, now King Jonathon was the one with the problem.  
Kel sighed and straightened her hat a bit. It was a nasty rainy day for ambassadors to come. The cold wind wrapped around all those who stood in its path. Finally, faint hoof beats came from the road. Soon a herald, bearing a flag and badge with the silver unicorn and gold lion on the green field of Celta. Looking closely, Kel noticed that the unicorn wore a gold crown that looked elegant and the lion wore a silver crown that looked, as Kel best described it, war-like. As the troupe rode forward Kel could pick out ambassadors and warriors and a scribe or two. At the very end of the troupe was a lone rider. The horse itself was enough to catch anyone's attention. Most of its body was black, each leg had a white stocking and it's mane and tail was a light, almost silvery, grey. The rider wore a plain light blue cloak with the hood up, hiding his or her face. Oddest of all was the three dogs that stood in a triangle formation around the horse and rider, them in the dead centre. The troupe came a stop and attendants rushed out to take horses. When an attendant tried to take the last rider's rein, he or she dismounted and pulled them from the attendant's reach. The attendant shrugged and led the rider with the other attendants to the stables. Kel followed, curious to see who this mysterious rider was.  
***  
The rider had chosen the stall farthest from the rest of the Celtics' horses. At this point Kel could tell the rider was definitely female, from the soft whisperings she was muttering to her horse, she still hadn't taken down her hood though. Kel stopped dead in her tracks; she didn't want to intrude on the bonding moment. Jump, on the other hand, had no problem with disturbing private moments and trotted over to the rider and barked his hello. The rider looked around and when the hooded head gaze turned to Jump, a chuckle came from her. " Well Hullo there wee lad. Aren't ye 'ansome." The rider said middle pitch somewhat melody added voice, as she bent low and scratched behind Jump's ear and a half. Kel chuckled inwardly; only someone who was a real animal person would call Jump handsome, even with an accent. Taking her cue Kel walked forward, pretending to look peeved. " Jump! There you are. I'm sorry miss, I hope he's not bothering you." Kel said. " Not at all 'e just saying hullo." The rider said, standing up offering Kel a hand to shake, using the other to remove her hood. " Lady Gale." The rider said. " Lady Keladry of Mindelan." Kel said offering her hand to Gale, studying her. Gale's eyes were a deep leafy green and her hair, done back in a simple braid, was as black as her horse's body. Her nose looked as if it was been broken once or twice and healed a bit wrong. A scar lay under her right eye and another started at the bottom of her lower lip and ended just short of the cleft of her chin. Looking at Gale's hand, Kel saw it was just as scarred as her own. " Ah yes, Lady Keladry, Protector of the Small." Gale grinned. Kel felt a blush creep across her face, " I have been called that, it's kind of silly if you ask me." " Not from what I've 'eard." Gale smiled, " But dinnae mean to embarrass ye." " Not it's your flaut you didn't know." Kel assured. Then turned her attention to the horse, whom now Kel could tell was a gelding. He wasn't as big as Peachblossom, but he was definitely a warhorse " He's a beauty." " Aye, me first horse. Known 'im since 'e was a colt." Gale smiled, picking up the discarded brush and continuing her brushing of her horse, " 'is name is Silverwind." She added. " Lovely name, it suits him. I hope the rain didn't make your ride here to uncomfortable." " Nay, it rains like this all the time during the spring back 'ome." Gale sighed, a bit saddened as she finished her statement. " Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad." " Nay Kel, it's not you. It's this whole bloody situation. I can stay 'ere and always be missin' my 'ome land, with a slight chance of ever making something of me self, always an outsider, or I can fail them little tests they've got for me and go back to Celta, a failure, and for the rest of my life be the 'Nameless Knight'." Gale sighed, " Damned if I do and damned if I don't. Everybody back in Celta expects I'll be back at the end of the month." " Doesn't seem very fair, does it?" Kel said, leaning against a support beam, " But you can prove them wrong and study and train and prove you are as a good knight here as you were back home. And if I say so myself, you look like the kind of knight who was in demand." Gale chuckled, " I'm good with a sword, and I know when ta shut up and take orders like a good little warrior should, if that's what you mean." Kel laughed out right at this, she had a feeling she'd like Gale a lot.  
" Ach, where are me manners. Kel, these are me boys." Gale said motioning with the brush to the three dogs lined near the front of the stall. The first one was normal enough. A mix bred looking hound with short brown fur, not as big as a wolfhound, but just a touch bigger then a grey hound. Next was the oddest dog Kel had ever seen. It looked like someone had taken a white dog and covered it in black blots. The last, and the biggest, was definitely like a wolf half-breed. His was mostly white with a silvery grey tinged to him, making him look frosted. Kel wasn't sure what was the dog breed that made his other half but it was certain the wolf side was the most predominate. " The brown one is Mulligan, the Dalmatian, that's 'is breed, is Rags, and me wolf is Blizzard." " Definitely more wolf in Blizzard then dog." Kel commented. " That's what 'is breeder thought. 'Ard to tell with huskies if ye ask me." " Huskies?" " Huskies are a breed of dog bred for snow work. They look a lot like wolves, but there are some differences. It snows a lot up north in Celta and Huskies like, Bliz's ma, do all sorts of work. It seems a wolf 'ad 'is way with Bliz's ma. All the rest of the litter looked liked normal Huskies. Expect Blizzard 'ere, more wolf then dog, nobody wanted 'im. The breeder was just going to leave 'im out in the cold. But I 'appened to be there with one of the castle kennel workers, since the breeder bred other dogs, and I was just another squire to 'elp at the time, and well I saw Bliz and the wee dear won me over." Gale suddenly blushed. " Sorry there, dinnae mean to go into detail like that." " That's alright, I love hearing stories." Kel said, then she noticed the carrier, like the King Own used for carrying their terriers and birds in, on the back Gale's saddle. " What's in there?" Kel asked. Before Gale could answer, a small orange bundle of fur came out of the trap door in the bottom of the carrier. The cat, it seemed to be from its loud purr, rubbed up against Kel's legs. Gale chuckled, " That's Seamus, found 'im on the streets 'alf starved. The little guy loves attention. 'E's about two now, and he won't get any bigger." Kel chuckled to herself. " Got anymore animals I should know about?" She asked, picking up Seamus and rubbing between his ears. " Just one more. As you can see the carrier I got 'ere is too big for just Seamus." Gale smiled walking over to the carrier, taking out a falconer's glove from a saddlebag and putting it on. Opening up the top Gale put her gloved hand in a whistled a soft note. Pulling her arm up Gale had a peregrine falcon perched on her gloved hand. " This is Dive. 'E's the one who scarred me 'ands up so badly." Gale grinned as Dive screeched, " That just 'im saying hullo." " Pardon me lady knights, but would Lady Gale like to go to her room for a bath now?" An attendant said near the stable door. " I'd love that. It's been too bloody long." Gale smiled. The attendant gathered Gale's bags up. " Keladry, I was wondering, in about an 'our could ye take me on a tour of the palace?" Gale asked she headed for the door. " I'd love to." Kel replied. " Smashing! I'll 'ave Seamus wait outside me room so you know which one is mine, it'll probably be in the foreigners quarters or whatever it's called." Gale called as the attendant led her in to the castle.  
  
Author's Note: Howdy folks! Whatcha think of my first attempt at Tamora Pierce fiction? Sorry to any I offended with my bad imitation of an Irish accent. Well any questions, comments and such, just review and put them there and I'll get back to you. Any way, I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time! ~AquaBolt~  
  
P.S. Anything here that you know belongs to Tamora Pierce, belongs to Tamora Pierce, don't sue me! 


	2. A Tour and a Balll

Lady Gale: Chapter Two: Tour and Ball.  
  
"So you think that Lady Gale has wild magic?" Neal asked Kel. Kel was brining along Neal, his wife Yuki, Owen and Merric to meet Gale; currently they were walking down the Foreign Wing, looking for Gale's room. "She has to have it. The only other people I've seen with that many animals that like them are Diane and Stefan." Kel said. "I don't know Kel, a lot of animals like you-what's that?" Owen said pointing to an orange thing at the end of the hall. "I believe that's Seamus." Kel grinned and trotted over to the end of the hall. Seamus looked up at Kel with his yellow green eyes and meowed, then turned to the door and stood up on his back hunches and drummed his paws against the doors. "Come on in!" Gale's voice came from inside the room.  
Kel opened the door and found Gale doing her rather damp hair back in a horse tie. "Hullo Kel! Sorry I'm not ready yet. Took me awhile to set that bloody thing up." Gale said nodding to the bird perch that Dive was perched upon.  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to keep him in the mews?" Merric asked. "I suppose so, but 'e 'ates it in there. And you are?" Gale asked turning to look at Merric and the others. " Gale, this Nealen Of Queenscove, his wife, Yukimi noh Daimoru, Owen of Jesslaw and Merric of Hollyrose, they're friends of mine." Kel noticed that Gale blinked several times quickly when she introduced Yuki. Kel had a feeling that Gale didn't have much contact with the Yamani people or culture.  
"I prefer to be called Yuki though." Yuki smiled, and Gale visibly relaxed. "A pleasure to meet you." Gale said, shaking everyone's hand, "So where to first?" "I was thinking the gallery would be the best place to start." Neal said. "Neal is an excellent tour guide." Kel smiled, "Gave me my first tour of the palace when I came here as a pa-probationer." Kel said, sighing a little. She still had to catch herself from saying her first year she was page. "Still don't think that was fair, putting you on probation Kel." Owen grumbled as they headed out the door. "Me foster brother once said, 'if life was fair, the world wouldn't work and knights wouldn't 'ave a job.'" Gale said as they walked, Neal in the lead of the group, Gale's dogs and Seamus following close behind. "What made him say that?" Kel asked. "Well, if everything was fair, everybody would have equal shares. No class systems, no rich or poor and so on, no competition, and we people need competition and challenge, according to me brother. And if everything was fair, there would be peace, and knights wouldn't be needed, and they wouldn't exist anyway, due to said lack of a class system." Gale took a breath after that, before continuing, "At least that's what me brother says. 'E's a philosopher." "Sounds logical actually." Neal commented. "Maybe, but it couldn't hurt if life was just a tiny bit fairer." Owen said.  
Soon they arrived at the royal gallery. Neal took great pride in explaining whom the pictures were of and what the poses the people were in meant about them.  
"Glory be. I can see why ye call your queen, 'Thayet the Peerless.' She's beautiful." Gale said in awe, looking at the picture of the royal couple, "Your king is 'ansome to, too 'ansome actually, too perfect for my liking. Even them white 'airs add to 'is good looks."  
"Gale, does everybody from your country have that accent?" Yuki asked, and then quickly added, "I meant no offence though. It's just here; I've found different areas have different accents."  
"No offence taken Lady Yuki. More or less we all 'ave the main accent, some thicker, some thinner, but the basics, like not pronouncing our 'h'es and all that is the same. But the commoners also 'ave the 'abit of saying, 'yew' instead of 'you.' Dinnae ask me why, just they way things have always been."  
"But you do pronounce your 'h's." Owen pointed out.  
"I meant at the beginning of the word lad." Suddenly the hourly bell rang and Gale must have jumped two feet in the air.  
"Bloody 'ell! I'm never going to get used to that." Gale grumbled, and then slapped her forehead, "Oh shyte! I've got to go back to me room. The ambassadors want me all dolled up for the welcoming ball tonight."  
"Do you need us to walk you back?" Merric asked.  
"Nay, the lads can lead me back if I get lost. See you at the ball." Gale said, trotting off back to her quarters, the dogs leading the way.  
"'Shyte?'" Owen called to the retreating Gale.  
"Aye, it's more or less the Celtic version of shit!"  
  
*** Gale sighed. She bored to pieces at the Welcoming ball. The Celtic people she had come over with were talking with Tortallan nobles, sages and such. Even Gale's new Tortallan friends were talking to their friends and family. Gale felt ashamed at the dread she felt when she first met Keladry. The girl didn't have a single scar on her face. From what Gale had heard, and if the stories were at least half true, Kel had been in loads of battles and fights. Maybe Kel had a different method then Gale. Let the body get hit, protect the face to Gale's protect the body, let them hit the face. Well, that would make sense, that and there was more of Kel's body to hit. Kel was the biggest girl Gale had ever seen, at five feet and nine inches, a whole seven inches taller then Gale. Not that was an amazing feat. The Celtic people were short folk, by nature, and rarely would you find one over six feet in height, and even they were considered giants. Looking around, Gale could see there some massive people among the Tortallans. A knight Kel was talking to, he had to be a knight, from his muscles and the way he carried himself, he was huge, well over six feet. His hair was curly black, short cropped and his eyes were black, but he had a smiling face and laughed a lot.  
"Hello." Came a slightly mountain accented voice beside Gale. Gale would have jumped if she hadn't remembered she held a cup of spiced red wine. Turning, Gale saw her greeter was around the same height as her. Gale guessed her age was early to mid-twenties. She had what was described as smoky brown hair, loosely curled. At the moment it was down with blue silk ribbon woven through it, the blue was the same shade as the woman's dress. Her eyes were a soft blue and the rest of her spoke of time in the open air and sun with animals. The animal part was also distinctive in the amount of wild magic she had. When Gale was first discovered to have wild magic, she went through a process that allowed her to see animal wild magic in those who had it. The woman had wild magic coursing through nearly every vein that was visible to the naked eye, much like Gale had, but the woman also had an aura of wild magic around herself.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I'm Veralidaine Salmalin." The woman said offering her hand for a shake. Now Gale was confused, "That's odd, I thought the only person who 'ad that name and the amount of wild magic you 'ave last name was Sarrasri." The woman, Daine, chuckled, "I was called that until I was married two years ago."  
"Ohhhh. Gah, me wits 'ave gone a begging again. I'm Gale."  
"Nice to meet you Gale. So you can see wild magic too?"  
"Aye, after a mage friend of mine did that weird head thing, after 'e kept the wild magic from the 'uman part of me."  
"Your people already knew about that?" Middle tone male voice spoke behind Gale. This time Gale did jump, thankfully, she had put down her drink first.  
"Honestly Numair, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Daine scolded gently. Turning around, Gale came head to chest with Numair Salmalin, greatest mage in the Eastern lands and Daine's husband. Other then being tall, Master Salmalin and a longish nose and dark skin. His long black mane was pulled back with a horse tie. He wore a black silk robe, showing his station as one of the few black robed mages living. Looking closely, Gale took note that Master Samlin had a few white hairs in his mane, and some laugh lines. He was obviously too old for Diane, around mid- thirties, but if Diane if herself didn't mind, she wasn't going to make mention of it. Also, although Master Samlin held an aura of grace and confidence, Gale had a feeling that as a young man and a child, he was somewhat awkward, all elbows and knees.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Master Numair." Gale said in her best, meeting-someone-important-voice, and bowed.  
"Please, no bowing and none of this 'Master' stuff. Now about my question." Numair said, looking fairly curious.  
"You'll have to excuse him, once he wants to know something..." Diane sighed.  
"No worries, me mage friends go into scholar mode all the time." Gale said, and then turned to Numair, "Well you see, the Celtic god of mischief and fun, Brock, had ties to wild magic, probably because 'e was 'alf badger. Anyway, about, sixty years back 'e was 'aving fun with mortal women, if ye know what I mean. 'E'd disguised 'imself as a 'ansome knight, or something like that. 'E'd never rape a lass, wasn't in 'is nature to 'urt people, just to enjoy 'imself. Well a fair number of those lasses 'ad wee ones. And well, it took about four of them to go mad before the mages got off their arses to fix it. Didn't take them long to figure it out. Of course Brock kept up'is ways until about forty years, maybe thirty-five years, back. Many people thought the elder gods thought that Brock was trying to make an army of 'is own kin. I personally think 'e needed to take a break. Whatever the reason, people with wild magic stopped being born. It wasn't until about fifteen years before I was born before the last one died out, and people thought the wild magic died out." Gale blushed, "Sorry, dinna mean to rattle on like that."  
"No problem Lady Gale, in fact, usually I have to keep asking questions." Numair smiled, then furrowed his brow, " That mean you might be a demi-god."  
"I might be. Some people were saying that the reason I passed the test of nobility was because me da is a god. Seems kind of silly to me. If me da's a god, doesn't mean I'm a kind of nobility?" Numair and Diane both laughed out right to this.  
"You have a point there!" Diane chuckled.  
"Oh what a sweet kitty!" a female voice said.  
"Uh, oh." Gale said. Nah, she told him not to sneak in here. He might be accepted but-  
Momma! A voice within Gale's head called. A small orange blur raced around feet and leaped, landing on Gale's shoulder, purring loudly.  
"'Onestly Seamus. Yer going to get fur on me dress." Gale scolded.  
Well you shouldn't have worn hunter green silk and satin then. Seamus replied regally. Gale sighed. Sometimes she swore that there were two cats inside of Seamus' body, one sweet, snugly and kitten like, and the other regal and confident, like most cats were. A laugh broke through Gale's thoughts. Looking over Gale saw a short woman and the big man Kel had been talking to walked to wards her. The woman was dressed in purple silk and fine cotton. She was about two inches shorter then Gale, and her hair was a fiery red. Her eyes though, they were amazing, the same shade of purple as her dress. That's when Gale knew that the most famous lady knight in the Eastern lands, ever, was walking towards her. Gale had heard many a tale of Alanna the Lioness. She knew not all were a hundred percent true, like the fact that she was ten tall, when actually Alanna looked about five feet even, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous as hell though.  
"It's like you and Faithful, but the colours are in reverse, Alanna." Chuckled the big man.  
"Well, not exactly, Raoul, their eyes aren't the exact same shade of green, but it close enough." Alanna chuckled also. Raoul of Golden and Malorie's Peak. Giant killer and knight commander of the King's Own. Now Gale knew she was going to be sick with nerves.  
"Faithful?" Daine asked.  
"My cat when I was square, and the first part of my knight years. He would always be nearby me. His favourite spot was on my shoulder. He had the same shade of purple eyes as me. He'd only get up on my shoulder though." Alanna explained.  
"Well..m-m-milady. Seamus he's not picky." Gale stuttered. Talking about animals was just barely enough to get Gale to talk. As if to prove Gale's point, Seamus leaped over onto Alanna's shoulder.  
I am so picky. This one smells like a cat person. Maybe she has some treats! Alanna chuckled, scratching behind Seamus' ear. Seamus purred his loudest.  
"Seamus isn't the most balanced cat is he?" Daine asked, after having listened to Seamus' split personality.  
"Aye, Seamus dinnae 'ave the best kitten 'ood, so, I think 'e can't rid of 'is kitten side." Gale said with a shrug.  
"Maybe it's all the animals he interacts with. I heard from Neal that you have a fair bit of animals. Mind if I come over tomorrow to take a look?" Daine asked.  
"Sure, come in the morning though, that's when Kel and the others said they'd 'elp me study."  
"Gale, is alright if I give Seamus some shrimp?" Alanna asked.  
OH YES PLEASE MOMMA! Seamus begged. Daine and Gale just looked at each other and laughed. 


	3. Study and Practise

Studying and Practice.  
  
Daine walked down the wall to Gale's room, in the late morning, almost noon, excited to meet her 'boys', as Gale had so lovingly called them. Daine chuckled, remembering how Gale fretted on how the dogs might try to get in the Banquet tonight, considering her cat, Seamus, had already sneaked into last night's ball and most likely would tell the dogs about all the table scraps he was able to charm out of people. Seamus was really quite a charming cat. He had that kitten look to him but he was very well behaved and affectionate, extremely affectionate. Using all his talents he must have gotten food from every last cat-lover at the ball and even a few who weren't too fond with cats. Alanna the Lioness was particularly smitten with the orange fluffy kitten/cat and stuffed him with shrimp. Finally Daine found Gale's room and knocked on the door. " Come in." Came Gale's weary voice. Concerned, Daine entered, to find Gale sitting on the bed with Kel, Neal, Yuki, Kel's servant, Tobe, Owen and Merric. Gale had a math book in her lap. Her black hair looked like she had run her fingers though it many many times. Seamus was snoozing on a pillow, dreaming of the ball tonight. The window was open, and an empty perch was beside it. " Getting frustrated?" Daine asked, chuckling to herself. " Very, I 'ate math!" Gale growled. Hello! Said a voice that boomed in Daine's head. A large brown mix bred hound bounded over to Daine, wagging his entire rear in excitement. " That's Mulligan, me youngest dog." Gale explained while Daine scratched behind his ears. Mulligan was well taken care of. He had good weight on him; his short brown fur was glossy and clean. Honestly Mulligan, you're not a puppy anymore. Your two winters old, act like it. Came a calm and serious 'voice' from the white dog with black blotches that walked over to Daine. " That's Rags, he's a Dalmatian." Kel explained while Neal was quizzing Gale. " Rags?" Daine asked, petting Rags' heading gently. " That's it. I've 'ad enough of this stuff." Gale said closing her book. " What did ye ask Daine?" " Why did you call him Rags?" " When 'e was a pup 'e'd make a nest of rags, rags I had used, to be exact. 'E still sleeps with a rag I've used." Gale explained. " Oh...Didn't you say you had three dogs?" Taking that as a cue, a white, silver-grey capped canine head popped up beside Gale and rested itself in her lap. " This 'ere is Blizzard, my oldest. 'E's called Blizzard because on the way 'ome after getting 'im, there was a Blizzard. It suits 'im nicely." Hello. Blizzard greeted in a very kind and gentle voice. " He's half wolf right?" Daine said, going to the other side of the bed, looking and not believing there was any dog in Blizzard. " 'Alf wolf and 'alf 'uskie. 'Ukies look a lot like wolves." Gale said. " My, your people certainly have a lot of different breeds of dogs." Yuki stated. Gale shrugged, " It comes from 'aving so many Wildmages running about in the day. Besides, parts of the treaty between Tortall and Celta is that Celta will send breeding pairs of our unique animal breeds. Rags there will get to be a stud." Lucky. Mulligan grumbled. Well maybe if you weren't so hyper.Rags began. You two knock it off; we have guests. Blizzard said. " Well, Gale, why don't we go and work on your physical skills. Since we've studied everything else you need to spend time on today?" Neal suggested. " I love the idea Neal, lets go!" Gale said, jumping up from her bed.  
  
***`  
  
Kel reviewed Gale's training, in her head, so far. Staffs she did average, with hand-to-hand fighting she was very good with defence, okay with offence, riding she was excellent and tilting, she got the normal shield the first try, the hand sized circle and the ring took three or four tries.  
  
" Silverwind has lots of good things to say about you." Tobe said to Gale as she groomed the large charger. " 'E's probably over-exaggerating again." Gale said calmly, a slight blush creeping up his face. " You mean you can't hear him?" Daine asked. " Aye, me animals learned 'ow to shield their thoughts from me a few months ago, 'ow or why, I dinnae know, but I know they mean me no 'arm." " You feel up to some fencing Gale?" Merric asked. " Do I ever!" Gale said, giving Sliverwind a last stroke of the brush, and getting out of the stall. Quickly they headed over to one of the indoor fencing courts. Two men were already there. Both of them looked early twenties. One was dressed in hunter green breechers, a brown tunic, and a mint green shirt, his hair was short cropped and brown, his eyes brown. The other was dressed in a robe that was grey with white trimming, his hair was dark coppery red and his eyes light green. " Orion! Alec!" Gale called, running over to the two men, hugging them each fiercely, " I thought you forgot about me." " 'Ow could we forget about you, lass?" The brown haired man grinned, his voice middle pitch, as rough as Gale's. "Honestly Gale. We'd never forget about you. We've just been busy with the council meetings." said the red haired one, his Celtic burr not so obvious, his tone soft, but regal and educated sounding. " Guys, this Orion of Slivtruct, 'e's me foster brother, and a knight. And Alec of Yulta, one of me best friends, and 'e's a mage." Gale introduced, " Orion, Alec, these are Keladry of Mindelan, her servant, Tobeis Boon, Nealen of Queenscove, his wife, Yuki, Owen of Jesslaw, Merric of Hollyrose, and Veralidaine Salmalin. Did I forget anyone?" Gale asked, grinning. " Nay lass, unless one's invisible. But 'ow can you pronounce such long and difficult bloody names. Only Owen and Merric 'ave normal ones." Orion shook his head, and then promptly got smacked in the back of the head by Alec. " Do ye want to insult them?" Alec growled. " No insult taken. We're used to people not being able to say our names, with the Yamin, and us with them." Kel said. " Anyway, I take it yer 'ere to practise your fencing, like you need practise." Orion said. " Yep, and Orion, you're over-exaggerating again. I'll always need practise." Gale said. " Well at any rate lass. Alec's got some magic for ye." Alec waved his hands, bluish white magic forming around them. After saying a word Kel barely heard, a humanoid bluish white figure stood before Gale, holding a bluish white sword. " It 'as the ability to think on it's own while fighting, thankfully, nothing beyond sword fighting and it 'as average strength for a man its size. I call it an avatar." Alec said, sounding like a man who was describing a breed of horse he helped create. " Aye, and nobody 'as to get the snot kicked out of them by Gale." Alec grinned. " I'm not that bad." Gale mock grumbled. " Nay lass, you're that good." Kel and the others made haste to sit in the seat that surrounded the fencing court, while Gale stretched. Kel smiled as Raoul and Numair joined them. " Mind if we watch to, Gale?" Raoul called. " Not at all sir." Gale said, her voice sounding a little bit nervous. " Get ready!" Orion called. Gale put her hand on her sword hilt, but didn't unsheathe her sword. The avatar assumed the same unsheathed sword position. " Why haven't they unsheathed their swords?" Tobe asked. " Celtic duels always start this way. A part of your survival depends on 'ow quickly ye can draw your sword." Alec explained. " That makes sense." Merric said. " Fight with 'onor, fight with valour, FIGHT!" Orion roared. The two fighters sword clashed together. For a moment the swords were inter- locked, but Gale used a twist to get out of it. Gale was fast, very fast. She was good to, almost as good as the Lioness. With crescent slashes, backward and forward, thrusts, slashes and parries the two fought. Kel couldn't shake the thought that there was something odd about Gale's sword. Other then the blade being a very light shade of grey, Kel couldn't see anything that made her feel this way. The avatar struck down with great force and then, much to Kel's surprise, purple forks of lighting streaked across, no *in* Gale's sword's blade. " Sweet Mithros, what was that?" Numair asked. At least Kel hadn't been seeing things. " Enchanturim." Alec said simply, keeping his eyes on the fight. Kel watched as Gale snaked her sword around the avatar's and with a twist, sent the sword flying. Gale placed the blade at the avatar's neck in the classic 'submit' move, and with that the avatar disappeared. " Great work!" Raoul stood up and clapped. Gale's blush could be seen clearly from the bleachers. " Gale, would you like to come to Daine's and my apartment for some tea?" Numair asked. " Sure, who else is going to be there?" " Raoul, Daine, of course, and anybody else here who wants to join." " Alright then, in an 'our or so though. I stink something awful after all that sweating." Gale said, trotting off to her room.  
  
End of Chapter Three.  
  
Author's note: Well, another one bites the dust. Next chapter I'm planning to do a Q&A, so if you have any questions about Gale or Celta, (I'm already planning to cover the two kings thing and Gale's sword.) Just review and put them in. I'll try to answer them all. I won't be doing the next chapter of lady Gale until I get some major work done on ' A Ranger's Tale.' editing out the old chapters and putting some last touched on chapter eight, which will take me until... Gale: Next bloody year! : Glares and bonks Gale: Don't make me put you in a bright neon pink dress! Jardora: Ye wouldn't dare! I would, now, let me finish! Anyho, I'm turning to keep the story as readable as possible, with paragraphs and all, but with the set-up Fanfiction.net has on... it's pretty hard. Oh well, can't complain when it's free. :D Anyway... I think that's all. Remember, the more questions the better! Until next time! Gale: Ye sound like a cartoon character. Thank you! ^_^ Gale: -_- 


	4. Intermisson

Intermission.  
  
Howdy folks. I just wanted to remind you guys that next chapter of 'Lady Gale' will be a bit of a question and answer period. So if you have any question about Gale or Celta, feel free to review and leave a question. I'll try to answer all the ones I can. Just so you I'll discuss the Celta two kings, enchanturim, and how Gale got her sword. Also if anybody can give me a hand with getting paragraphs and spaces into my stories, I'd appericate it. Fanfiction.net is being evil and taking away all the ones I've added. -_- Hopefully the schoolwork will get lighter and I can update more, until next time.  
  
~Aqua_Bolt.~ 


	5. Questions and Answers

Lady Gale: Chapter: Four: Questions and Answers  
  
Diane was just setting the tea on the table, when Gale came in. Her flacon, Dive, perched on a shoulder that was protected by a leather pad. Of course her cat and dog were close behind "Sorry it took me so bloody long to get 'ere. Takes awhile for me to strap this pad on."  
"No problem, everyone just arrived just a minute ago." Diane said. In the room, along with Diane, Numair, and Gale were Kel, Tobe, Raoul, Neal, Yuki, Alec, Orion and Alanna had shown up.  
"Merric and Owen had to attend to duty." Kel explained. "Tisn't a problem for me." Gale said, sitting down, "I 'ave a feelin' you Tortallans 'ave some questions."  
"Exactly, I caught a peek at your sword fighting, you're very good." Alanna stated, causing Gale to blush, "I'm curious on how you got it, and what it is made of."  
"Well, milady..." Gale began. "Just Alanna please." "Alanna, the pages were on a teaching trip on the mountains in the north. A bad storm hit, like they often do in the north. We all fled into a big cave. I got pushed into the back and found a secret, well only way I can describe it is as a room. Well this room was a forge at one time or another and I found me sword there. The training master said since I found it I could keep. Didn't find out what it was until we got back to the castle. Gods, that caused a wee stink. As for what it's made of, the handle is made a myrtle and enchantrium, a very strong metal, and the blade is made of enchantrium.  
"And what exactly is enchantrium?" Numair asked. "Enchantrium is a very bizarre and magical metal." Alec said, "It forms mines that have been mined properly. By properly I mean that the mining was done as environmentally safe as possible."  
"Environmentally?" Tobe asked. "Done so that it would hurt nature or animals." Gale supplied. "I like that." Diane said.  
"Anyway, it takes many years for it to form. Usually it forms in mines that's ore was a good magical aid, like gold, opals and the like." Alec sipped his tea, "Enchantrium makes an excellent magical conductor, but it is good for weapons as well. It never breaks, even if it poorly made. Only way to work with it is to get it extremely hot. As you say earlier, enchantrium has the ability to express one's element."  
"Element?" Neal asked. "In Celta, our people 'ave a belief that every person 'as an element that guides their personality." Orion explained.  
"Enchantrium will sometimes allow its user to use his or her element. I've never seen it 'appen though." Alec sighed, "Oh yes, also, enchantrium chooses its user, it won't allow someone to use it unless either it's master allow them so, or that person is their master."  
"Amazing." Neal said, slightly awed, and then straighten, "If you don't mind me asking, why does Celta have two kings?"  
"Nobody's really certain why." Alec said, leaning back in his chair, "Most scholars think it's because north and south differ so much. One king rules primarily the north and the other king rules primarily the south. Those from the north tend to be warriors, and those from the south tend to be mages, but it's not rare for a mage to come from the north, or a warrior to come from the south."  
"The capital, where both kings live for most of the season is in the middle of the country, it's where the knights and the beginner mages are taught." Gale said.  
"Beginner mages?" Numair asked. "They learn the basics of mage craft, and then go south to one of the master school's of magic; elementary, war magic, enchanting, illusion or healing magic." Alec supplied.  
"Oh course the that don't wish to live at home after graduation, live in the capital, like the knights." Gale added.  
"Aye, along with the soldiers that learn their craft in the north." Orion stated. "Sounds complicated." Numair said, sipping his tea.  
"Nay lad, it works well for our country." Orion said, "Been like this for centuries, we never 'ave to worry about kings that know about their people, because each king specializes in a certain area, I guess."  
"Well lads, looks like we should be going. We got to pretty ourselves for that ball tonight." Gale said getting up. "We'll finally be allowed to wear our kilts tonight." Alec grinned, getting up.  
"Kilts?" Kel asked "You'll see tonight." Gale grinned, and left with the two men behind her.  
  
End of chapter four.  
  
AquaBolt: Once again, everything but the Celts etc belongs to Tamora Pierce. I apologize for anybody I've insulted with my Celts which are a mix of English, Scottish, Irish and maybe Wales. Sorry it took me so long to get this written, but with school....  
  
Gale: Videogames, TV. AB: HEY! That's not true. And your not suppose to be out! It'll look like I'm copying a favorite author. Gale: You Canadians, always worried about something. AB: :: whacks Gale on the head with the Twit Hammer®:: Gale: hey! That hurt. AB: It was suppose to. Until next time folks. Don't worry we will have some action soon! I promise. For now, I leave with... dancing Kirby! Gale: Gods save us all. (^ ^) (^ ^) (^ ^) 


	6. The Ball and the Plan

Lady Gale: Chapter Five: Ball and the plan.  
  
"I...I don't believe it." Raoul said, amazed, dressed in silver and white. "Its...it's just not right." Neal said, shaking his head, dressed in Queenscove colours.  
"They're wearing skirts!" Tobe said looking at the Celtic men, himself dressed in Mindelan colours. "So those are kilts." Kel said, coming over with Gale, Kel dressed as a male in a shirt, tunic and hose in Mindelan colours as while, Gale was in a dress of dark blue.  
"Aye, its traditional dress, usually for special occasions." Gale said, watching her people wearing knee length differently striped 'skirts.'  
"You mean that some people might wear them all the time?" Tobe asked. "Aye, and you're lucky, it used to be tradition to wear them without a loin cloth." Orion said coming other, his kilt a mix of greens and browns.  
"WHAT?!" Tobe said, wide eyed. "That tradition ended when there was an...accident a few years back when meeting a diplomat." Alec said, "But each kilt tells a story."  
"It does?" Raoul asked. "Aye, they do. Every kilt is colour to a clan's tartan, them stripes all over them. Each colour mean something different, and each pattern tells and family, or clan's story." Orion said, his kilt dressed in grey, white, and black, his silk tunic white and blue.  
"I've been wondering Alec." Raoul began, "What school of magic do you belong to? I know it's symbolized in your blue and white I've seen a lot of students wear that."  
"Illiousnist. We wear light blue and white; elementalists wear red, blue, green and grey, if they have more of one colour, it's their speciality, like if they wear more red that means they specialize in fire magic. Healers wear light green and enchanters wear purple." Alec suddenly blushed, "Sorry, didn't mean to ramble on like that."  
"Not a problem, I've been wondering about all of them." Raoul smiled. "Gale, do you have a kilt?" Yuki asked, still eyeing the Celtic men in their kilts.  
"Aye, all the knights, including the ladies do. Of course, it's common for women to wear shawls with their clan tartans." Gale said.  
"I think they got the better end of the deal." Tobe comment.  
***  
  
Alun of Stonestrong scowled into his drink. These damn Tortallans couldn't even make a proper drink. What could his people benefit from these lessers? Nothing, these people would drain Celta of all its glory. This treaty had to broken! Laughter broke through Alun's thoughts. Looking around Alun saw the only good thing to come out this treaty, Gale, the false knight, would be stuck here. Alun and most of the other Nobles of Mountain, the conservatives, had to threaten revolt to make the kings do something with her, but they couldn't take away her knighthood. Gale had won the hearts of the commoners and laboures, all those lesser people and the Nobles of the Plains, the reformists liked her to. So when this Tortallan single King came along, wanting a treaty, the Celta kings chose the out of sight out of mind tactic, explaining to the commoners that Gale would be given a chance to gain land in Tortall. She would be exiled to Tortall if the treaty were decreed. If it were broken, she'd surely be sent back to Celta. Unless.... A dark and evil plan formed in Alun's mind. Yes that would work....  
End Of Chapter Five  
  
A/N: So another one bites the dust. I know it's not exactly action packed, but I am trying. Once again, I own nothing! Just the Celts and Celta. I don't know what colours mean in kilts; so don't try to find out what the one in this story mean. Cause I don't have the foggiest. @_@ 


	7. The Fight and The End

Lady Gale: Chapter Seven: The fight and the end.

Gale yawned stretching and getting out of bed. It was well before dawn and many hours before her challenge, and she still hurt from jousting yesterday, but practise made perfect, or so they say.

Today Gale would face a Tortallan in a sword duel, her last challenge. Gale had no idea how well she had done according to the Tortallan judges in her previous tests, both academic and physical.

Taking out her sword, Steelwind, as she called it privately, after the ruler of the Celtic pantheon, and wind God's own sword. Gale went through the various offensive and defensive moves she had learned, and knew off by heart. Gale wasn't the best she could be though, at least by her standards. She always thought she was better fighting with two swords then with one. It provided a sort of balance in the arms. Unfornately, it was against the Knightly Code of Celta to use two swords.

" Dumb rule if ye ask me." Gale told Blizzard who was watching. Blizzard was the only animal that got up with her during these early morning practises.

" What rule?" came a voice.

Gale yelped and jumped about a foot into the air, spinning the minute her feet hit the ground, to see Kel stifling a snicker.

" Bloody 'ell Kel! Big 'uns like ye should be noisy!" Gale huffed.

"Well I did knock." Kel said, grinning, "And Seamus saw me enter the room."

Gale turned to the cat, which gave her angry glare a calm look.

"And ye dinnae tell me because?" Gale asked the cat.

_I didn't want to break your concentration._ Seamus stated coldly.

Gale sighed, you step a cat's tail once, and they never forgave you.

" So, how are you feeling?" Kel asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nervous as 'ell....what time is it?" Gale said

"About an hour before breakfast. Just enough time for you to take a bath." Kel grinned, pointing to the bathroom, a bath ready.

" Lady Kel figured you'd forget miss." Tobe grinned, walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank ye Kel." Gale said, "I'm off."

"See you later." Kel said, leaving, Tobe right behind her.

Alun of Stonestrong, carefully and quietly walked behind the young man, a conservative in Tortallan politics, his hands glowing with his yellow magic.

"Listen well Tortallan, you will kill Gale, the knight of no land. Is that clear?" Alun said, his voice soft, using just enough of his magic to put the command into the lad's head.

"I will." Said the man, in an empty hollow voice.

"Good." Alun said, walking away.

Gale sighed and whimpered slightly, stretching her muscles glancing over at her opponent, Mark, she hadn't caught his last name. He was a whole foot taller then her, at six feet two inches. Light brown hair was cut short, like he had his head shaved and it was growing back in. Dark green eyes that were intense, but somehow.... hollow. Gale couldn't put her finger on it, so she figured it was just her imagination. He didn't look overly strong, but looks could be deceiving, besides, strength didn't win a sword duel, skill did.

The Master of Ceremonies walked out to the middle of the duelling court, and so did Gale and Mark.

_Good luck!_ Gale heard her dogs call.

_Please win! I like the short lady who gives shrimp!_ Seamus called.

"Fight until one of you is disarmed or draws blood." The Master of Ceremonies said. Gale and her opponent bowed and the bell sounded for them to begin. The circled, each watching the other. Gale bent and pressed her left arm against her back, it helped fix the off balance ness she felt when fighting with one sword. Finally Mark struck first. It was a crescent swing to her side; Gale deflected it with a reverse crescent swing. From then on there was barely a moment when one of them wasn't attacking the other.

Swing, parry, slash, dodge, stab, block, swing, dodge, slash, and cut. Blood oozed from the clean cut in Mark's arm. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to end the fight. Or it should have been, but Mark roared and lunged at Gale, sword held high bringing it down hard, luckily Gale was able to bring up her sword in time. Gale looked into Mark's eyes and saw yellow lights flashing around in them. That could only mean one thing.

'_Seamus! I need you to find someone with yellow magic whose using it. When find them, distract them anyway you can!'_ Gale pleaded to her cat, which had the odd ability to see magic even when nobody else did. She could only hope Seamus found him or her before Mark killed her!

After Seamus heard his mummy's voice inside his head, he jumped quickly on the tallest thing nearby, Numair. It was kind of like being up a tree, expect sweet smelling. Looking around, Seamus saw it, yellow light coming from a man from the court. He recognized the man as one of the people who wanted his mummy not only out of the courts, but also out of Celta, but at the same time, didn't want to make an Alliance with Tortall. Seamus quickly and carefully jumped from shoulder to shoulder; nobody cared though, they all watched, with a mix of horror and fascination.

'_WHY DON'T THEY DO SOMETHING?!_' Dive yelled, in the private animal way, so not even Gale or Daine could hear him. Despite the way he act most of the time, Dive was probably one of the fondest if Gale, he adored her to pieces.

'_Humans are odd this way, believe knights should behave like a lone wolf, but still take care of the pack.'_ Blizzard answered.

Seamus jumped onto the magiker's shoulders and sunk his claws into his flesh, but got no reaction.

' _ Try to hurt mummy, that pisses me off, but ignore me? Your arse is mine!' _ Seamus growled, biting hard on the man's ear.

Gale grunted pushing hard against Mark's sword. Suddenly a man's roar of pain split through the air. The minute that roar sounded, Mark fell back.

"What the.." Mark muttered. Gale looked towards the stands to see Alun of

Stonestrong Mountain trying desperately to get a small orange puffball of a cat off his shoulder and ear. Smiling to herself Gale flopped onto the ground.

Gale fidgeted, standing in the throne room. Friends from Celta and Tortall were there, and important officials from both countries. Why did Kin Jonathan have to let that long winded ambassador of Celta tell them what would be done with Alun before declaring wither Gale would be staying, or leaving. Finally the ambassador finally finished apologizing to Gale and the Tortall court (mostly Tortall court) for Alun's awful behaviour and use of magic, promising the most severe punishment for him when they returned to Celta.

"Thank you ambassador Nilth." King Jonathon began, "First I want to thank our Celta allies for allowing us to entertain them and share in their secrets. Now without further ado, the results of Lady Gale of Celta's Tests." The Senior judge of the judges that tested Gale stood and cleared his throat and opened a scroll.

"We judges of those who wish to become Tortallan Knight find that Lady Gale Of Celta...is worthy the title, errant knight of Tortall, and that when it is time is to face to the Chamber of The Ordeal, and if she overcomes the chamber to be giving the title of Royal Knight of Tortall."

Gale barely heard the judge's last words because a massive roar of applause engulfed the throne room. Gale smiled and hugged her friend, and received slaps on the back of congratulations.

Soon people filing out of the room to the banquet hall to enjoy the Farewell/Celebration banquet. Gale was following close suit when Raoul pulled her over.

"Gale, I have to ask you something." Raoul began.

"Yes sir?"

"No sir, just Raoul. What I was going to ask was, would you like to serve in the Kings Own? I know you are on your way to becoming a knight, but knights are allowed to fight with us." Raoul grinned slightly.

"I'd be 'onoured, Raoul." Gale said wide-eyed. She knew the Kings Own had some of the best fighters in it would be an honour to aid them in their endeavours.

"Good then, come to King's Own's stables after the banquet." Raoul, and headed off to the banquet hall, Gale following.

"You'll enjoy working with us Gale." Kel told Gale as they walked to the stables. Kel, although she was a full knight, served with the King's Own. They had discussed over dinner, and Raoul told Gale that she would be serving with the Third Company with him and Kel.

When they got their, Raoul was standing in front of the most beautiful mare Gale had ever seen. She was a soft white all over; expect her mane was a silvery grey, like Silverwind's but softer.

_Hello._ The mare said, her mind voice soft like a bell chiming.

"'Ello you pretty pretty dear." Gale said going over, stroking the mare's nose, getting a soft whinny from her.

" Raoul, she's beautiful." Kel said, impressed.

"I thought so to. I figured Gale needs a horse with speed, and when I saw that Silverwind was a bit of a reverse reflection to this lady, I thought she would perfect." Raoul smiled.

"Thank you. What's her name?"

"I haven't given her one. That's your job." Raoul smiled.

Gale looked her over carefully. "Silversilk." She said with a smile. It looked like life in Tortall was going to great.

THE END.

A/N: Whoa... I'm finally done it. Wow. I am planning to do a sequel; it'll just be awhile...a long while. (Reviews will make me write faster.) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. See ya on the flip side.

PS: I don't own ANYTHING! So don't sue me. Also, I apologize for my butchering and mashing of UK accents.


End file.
